Maanvissers fanfictions/Woekerend Vuur
Hoi! Dit is (hopelijk) het eerste verhaal in een serie van meerdere. Woekerend Vuur speelt zich af in de territoria rond het meer, maar niet exact zoals in de boeken aangezien HemelClan er niet is. Je kan dit beschouwen als een soort verre toekomst van de Clans als je wilt, of een compleet Alternate Universe! Het wordt een wild plot, hopelijk vind je het leuk :D Hier zijn de Clans! 'PROLOOG' 'Stroomschub, houd vol!' klonk een paniekerige uitroep vanuit de ingang van de kraamkamer. Muisoor keek achterom en schonk Kiezelvlek een geïrriteerde blik. 'Wil je even dimmen? Ze kan nu echt geen afleiding gebruiken.' Hij wendde zich terug tot de lichtgrijze RivierClan poes die op de grond van het hol lag. Het was over het algemeen geen goed idee om de kater toe te laten bij een geboorte. Niet alleen omdat Stroomschub al haar aandacht op de kits moest richten; maar ook omdat Kiezelvlek anders waarschijnlijk een oorvijg zou krijgen; moederkatten konden soms erg gepikeerd zijn. De grijsgevlekte kater leek het begrepen te hebben en ging weer zitten in de ingang van het hol, de bezorgde blik echter nog steeds zichtbaar in zijn ogen. 'Rustig blijven ademen, Stroomschub. Het is bijna over. Dat was een hele bevalling, maar je hebt het goed doorstaan.' klonk de brommende miauw van de medicijnkat. Het kalmerende effect van Muisoor's stem werd versterkt door het geluid van de regen buiten. Hij had gelijk; weldra lagen er twee lichaampjes naast Stroomschub, die er bezorgd naar keek. Ze waren moeilijk te zien doordat de kraamkamer erg schaduwrijk was; al helemaal op een regenachtige dag als deze. 'Hoe... hoe gaat het met ze?' vroeg ze aan Muisoor, die met zijn staart wenkte dat Kiezelvlek nu ook er bij mocht komen zitten. 'Laten we eens kijken...' bromde de grote medicijnkat, terwijl hij zich over de kittens boog. Toen hij de eerste bekeek, een dun katertje, verstarde zijn blik en zuchtte hij. 'Het spijt me, Stroomschub. Wat we al hadden verwacht is gebeurd; deze hier heeft het niet overleefd.' De moederkat maakte een gepijnigd geluid, bijna als het krijsen van een vogel, en sloot haar ogen. Kiezelvlek schoof dichterbij om haar te troosten, en hoewel Muisoor zijn staart optilde om hem tegen te houden, veranderde hij kennelijk van gedachten en liet hem zijn gang gaan. Rotsklauw had kortgeleden plots withoest gekregen, en omdat Stroomschub toen ook in de kraamkamer lag werd zij aangestoken. Rotsklauw's jongen waren niet al te lang geleden gezond ter wereld gekomen, maar het was altijd gevaarlijk als een moederkat ziek werd tijdens de zwangerschap. Terwijl Kiezelvlek Stroomschub probeerde te troosten en Muisoor zich verschoof om de andere kitten te inspecteren, klonk er een luide, hoge piep door het hol. Stroomschub keek onmiddelijk naar de andere kit en begon het te likken. 'De ander leeft nog!' riep Kiezelvlek, en boog zich ook over het beestje heen. 'Volgens mij is het een poes. Ze heeft het gehaald, Stroomschub!' Een glimlach verscheen op Muisoor's gezicht en de hij snorde op een opgeluchte manier. 'Hoe ga je deze noemen?' Stroomschub keek op van haar kind en keek Kiezelvlek in de ogen, die leken op het oppervlak van de rivier op een mooie dag. 'Blauwkit. Wat vind jij?' 'Hoofdstuk 1' 'Wat nou 'ik ben groter'? Dat betekent echt niet dat jullie winnen, hoor!' Blauwkit zwiepte geïrriteerd met de staart terwijl ze Vospoot en Donkerpoot boos aankeek. Vlamkit knikte hevig, en viel Blauwkit bij: 'Dat is echt onzin! Wat, heb je nog nooit van Schruk gehoord? En ik dacht dat leerlingen slim waren...' De andere kits in de kraamkamer, Sparrenkit en Vlamkit, hadden de leerlingen uitgedaagd om te gaan vechten en waren toen in een ruzie met hen verwikkeld geraakt. Blauwkit had zich eerst afzijdig gehouden, maar toen de leerlingen iets zeiden wat toch óverduidelijk niet klopte met de verhalen die Blauwkit van de oudsten had gehoord had ze dat meteen als excuus genomen om mee te gaan doen met de discussie. Nog voordat de leerlingen konden antwoorden voelde viel er een schaduw over de jonge katten heen die hen deed opkijken. Blauwkit draaide zich om en zag Rotsklauw staan; de moeder van Sparrenkit en Vlamkit. Wat deed zij hier? 'Grootte maakt inderdaad niet zo veel uit... Maar leeftijd en ervaring wel! Dus met leerlingen gaan vechten is niet zo slim, vind je niet?' spinde ze. Blauwkit keek naar Sparrenkit en Vlamkit, die met een verongeluk gezicht hun moeder aanstaarden en zuchtten. De leerlingen leken, ondanks dat ze hun gelijk hadden, toch een beetje te ongemakkelijk in het bijzijn van een volwassen krijger om daar blij over te zijn. Blauwkit snoof. 'Ik weet dan wel waar ik al mn energie in ga stoppen als leerling! Ik ga de beste vechter ooit worden!' miauwde ze. Vervolgens viel ze stil voor een moment. Wacht... de beste vechter ooit? Dat was wel heel moeilijk... En ze kende de beste vechter ooit helemaal niet! Hoe zou ze dat dan moeten testen? Ze schraapte haar keel. 'Nouja... de beste vechter van ons!' Donkerpoot stak haar tong uit. 'Mocht je willen! Mijn mentor is commandant Bastvoet. Mij kan je niet inhalen!' 'Oh ja? En wat nou als Wortelster mijn mentor wordt?' Blauwkit zette haar vacht op. Vospoot barstte in lachen uit omdat het er zo grappig uit zag bij een kitten. Hij ging iets door zijn poten en keek de drie kits aan. 'Jouw ouders zijn Kiezelvlek en Stroomschub, toch Blauwkit?' de grijs-witte kitten knikte. 'En die van jullie, Vlamkit, Sparrenkit?' de twee leken kort na te denken. 'Rotsklauw, en... Weet ik niet, eigenlijk!' Vlamkit keek op naar Rotsklauw, die haar een lik gaf. Donkerpoot deed een stap naar voren. 'Mevrouw, wie is-' Nog voordat zij haar zin kon afmaken werd ze onderbroken door de lapjespoes. 'Zeg Vospoot, Donkerpoot, het is best onbeleefd om aan een moederkat te vragen wie de vader van haar kits is!' sprak ze met een plagende glimlach. Vospoot keek snel naar de grond en knikte in eerbied voor de oudere kat. Donkerpoot deed hetzelfde. 'Het spijt me, U heeft gelijk. Het was niet slecht bedoeld!' Rotsklauw snorde terwijl ze een protesterende Sparrenkit naar zich toe schoof om hem te wassen. 'Het is al goed, Donkerpoot.' Ze leek het onderwerp afgesloten te hebben en pakte haar kittens op, waarna ze terug de kraamkamer in liep om hun vacht schoon te maken. Blauwkit keek hen verbrouwereerd na, waarna ze weer naar de leerlingen keek. De derde leerling in de Clan, Steenpoot, trippelde naar het groepje toe. Blauwkit wist dat hij Donkerpoot's broer was- hij leek sterk op haar, alleen met een iets lichtere vacht, en wat minder wit. 'Hey Blauwkit!' miauwde hij. 'Hoi!' zei Blauwkit snel terug. Ze was niet echt gewend aan zo veel aandacht, van drie katten maar liefst, dus het bleef een momentje stil. 'Uh... Hebben jullie al getraind vandaag?' probeerde ze. Gelukkig was de reactie goed- de leerlingen hadden hun eerdere opmerkingen duidelijk niet gemeen bedoeld. 'Jahoor!' zei Vospoot met een grijns. 'Bastvoet, Distelvacht en Braamwolk hebben ons leren vissen en ons daarna de beste plekken voor land-prooi aangewezen.' Blauwkit wiebelde verbaasd met haar oren. 'Huh? Waarom land-prooi? Dat eten we toch bijna nooit?' Vospoot leek even na te denken. 'Uhm... Ja, dat is waar. Waarom was dat ook alweer?' Hij keek naar Steenpoot, die met een serieus gezicht naar de conversatie zat te luisteren. 'Nu is het groenblad, Blauwkit. Maar heel soms, als bladkaal héél koud is, bevriest de rivier, en dan moeten we land-prooi eten omdat we niet bij de vis kunnen.' hij gaf Vospoot een por in zijn zij met zijn staart. 'Dat had jij ook kunnen weten als je tenminste had opgelet bij wat Distelvacht zei in plaats van achter een blaadje aan te jagen!' Vospoot zuchtte overdramatisch en rolde met zijn ogen. 'Distelvacht is jouw mentor, hoor. Waarom zou ik-' Maar nog voordat hij zijn tegenargument kon maken sprong Blauwkit plots op. 'Hebben jullie al bladkaal meegemaakt?' 'Uh, ja! Donkerpoot en ik zijn aan het einde van bladkaal geboren- maar Vospoot is een klein beetje ouder.' Blauwkit keek de rode kater afwachtend aan. 'Zie je de bladeren aan de bomen daar, Blauwkit?' De wit-grijze kitten keek omhoog. Het warme zonlicht filterde door de blaadjes van de treurwilg in het kamp heen. Ze knikte. 'Nou, die zijn dan weg. Het is dan héél koud, en soms ligt er zelfs wit poeder op de grond. Dat heet 'sneeuw'. In bladkaal moet je veel slapen en goed voor jezelf zorgen, anders wordt je ziek.' legde hij uit. Blauwkit fronste. Dat klonk niet fijn! 'Duurt bladkaal heel lang?' Vospoot schudde zijn kop. 'Valt wel mee. Vaak is het weer nog wel oké als het net na bladval is, en zodra het weer naar nieuwblad gaat wordt het weer warm. Maar die paar manen als het echt lang donker is... brr!' Hij rilde. Blauwkit knipperde verrast. Zij zou dan al leerling zijn- trainen zou wel moeilijk zijn in de sneeuw! Maar ze zou haar best doen, dat wist ze zeker. 'Hey- leerlingen!' De drie leerlingen draaiden zich om, en ook Blauwkit trippelde naar hen toe om te kijken wie er sprak. Bladersnor, een van de ervaren krijgers in de Clan, wenkte de leerlingen met zijn staart. 'Bastvoet staat op jullie te wachten! Volgens mij hebben de oudsten wat vlooien in hun nest' hij grijnste. Donkerpoot en Steenpoot zuchtten vermoeid, en Vospoot rolde zijn ogen waarna hij naar Blauwkit grijnsde. 'Al die muizenstront taken horen er ook bij. Bereid je maar voor!' De drie trippelden weg in de richting van het oudstenhol. Blauwkit keek ze na, waarna ze zich realiseerde dat de zon wel érg warm op haar vacht aan begon te voelen, en ze terug de kraamkamer in trippelde. 'Hoofdstuk 2' Groenblad begon alweer ten einde te lopen. Blauwkit zat bij de ingang van de kraamkamer in de buurt van Kiezelvlek, haar vader. Hij had beloofd even op te passen terwijl haar moeder op jachtpatrouille was- ze had het krijger zijn erg gemist. Blauwkit vond dat zo cool! hopelijk mocht zij binnenkort ook op patrouille gaan. Ze was ondertussen bevriend geraakt met Vlamkit en in mindere mate Sparrenkit, maar vond het vooral leuk om met de leerlingen om te gaan. De dagen in groenblad waren lang, dus ze hadden vaak wel tijd om samen te spelen na hun training. 'Pap, mag ik buiten spelen?' vroeg ze aan Kiezelvlek. 'Huh- wat?' Hij keek op en knipperde op een slaperige manier. Hij was kennelijk ingedommeld- geen verassing met dit warme weer. 'Oh, natuurlijk! Maar wees voorzichtig, hoor!' Blauwkit glimlachte en rende de kraamkamer uit. 'Zal ik doen!' Het was avond aan het worden; het licht in het kamp was al oranje aan het worden en gaf de rivier een mysterieuze rode gloed. Het licht kaatste af op het kabbelende water en het leek altijd alsof de SterrenClan in de rivier gereflecteerd werd om dit uur van de dag. Blauwkit trippelde over het warme gras en keek rond om te zien of de leerlingen al terug waren. Hm... Nee, nog nergens te bekennen. Wat apart! Ze hadden beloofd dat ze hier zouden zijn! Blauwkit liep naar een paar krijgers toe die bij de prooistapel zaten te eten. 'Pardon- Plonstand en Reigersnavel?' de twee cyperse grijze katten keken op van de conversatie die ze met elkaar aan het voeren waren. 'Oh, goede zonsondergang Blauwkit! Wat is er aan de hand?' miauwde Plonstand met een glimlach. Reigersnavel duwde de vis die hij en Plonstand aan het eten waren in de richting van Blauwkit. 'Wilde je ook een hapje?' 'Oh, uh, dankuwel maar ik heb al gegeten. Ik kan Vospoot, Donkerpoot en Steenpoot nergens vinden, maar ze zouden al terug moeten zijn. Weten jullie waar ze zijn?' vroeg Blauwkit. Plonstand keek Reigersnavel aan. 'Hm... ik heb ze ook niet gezien. Weet jij toevallig met welke patrouille ze mee zijn gegaan?' Reigersnavel wees naar de uitgang van het kamp met zijn staart. 'De zonhoog-patrouille. Ze zouden dan inderdaad al terug horen te zijn! Ik hoop dat er niks is gebeurd.' Plonstand knikte. 'Oh ja, dat is waar! Ik had nog met Braamwolk gesproken bij zonsopgang.' Ze stond op en keek even rond, waarna ze een andere kat die bij de prooistapel zat voorzichtig aantikte met haar staart. 'Wortelster? Pardon- de zonhoog patrouille is nog niet terug. Zal ik kijken waar ze zijn?' De rood-oranje kater keek Blauwkit, Reigersnavel en Plonstand elk aan met een verbaasde blik in zijn ogen. 'Dat is zeker apart- ze hadden al lang terug moeten zijn. Dat is goed- Plonstand, zoek maar een paar krijgers om mee te nemen voor de zekerheid.' Plonstand knikte beleefd en Reigersnavel stond onmiddelijk op. 'Hey- Kraaienklauw! Kom je mee? Zonhoog patrouille zoeken!' De zwarte poes stond op en trippelde ook naar Plonstand toe. De drie krijgers verlieten het kamp, en zonder er bij na te denken liep Blauwkit er achteraan. Waar zouden haar vrienden zijn? De drie krijgers liepen tussen de struiken door, langs de bomen die het RivierClan bos vormden. Het was minder dichtbegroeid dan het DonderClan territorium, maar alsnog mooi groen in deze tijd van het jaar. Blauwkit, die nog nooit zo ver van kamp weg was geweest, vond het prachtig om te zien. 'Weet jij nog waar ze heengingen?' vroeg Kraaienklauw aan Reigersnavel. Hij schudde zijn kop, maar Plonstand, die voorop ging, antwoordde wel. 'Ja- Braamwolk had gezegd dat ze gingen vissen in de buurt van de stroom en wat gingen trainen met de leerlingen.' de stroom kwam in zicht, rustig kabbelend, en toen ze de waterkant bereikte bukte Plonstand om de geur aan de oever te checken. 'Maar het lijkt er niet op dat ze hier pasgeleden nog zijn geweest. Deze geur is-' haar zin werd onderbroken door een gil die van rechts leek te komen. De katten keken onmiddelijk op, vacht opgezet, en Plonstand keek rond naar Reigersnavel en Kraaienklauw. 'Kom op!' commandeerde ze terwijl ze wegsprong in de richting van het geluid. Ze maakte kort oogcontact met Blauwkit, het eerste moment dat haar aanwezigheid door een van de krijgers werd opgemerkt, en wenkte haar om mee te komen. Kennelijk kon het haar op dit moment minder schelen dat een kitten buiten het kamp was dan hetgeen wat er met de patrouille aan de hand was. Blauwkit rende achter de krijgers aan in een poging om hen bij te houden, tot ze plots stilhielden in een open plek in het bos. Daar stond Braamwolk, onder een boom. Hij keek opgelucht om toen hij zag dat Plonstand, Reigersnavel en Kraaienklauw er waren. Boven hem bungelde Vospoot aan een klauw van een tak, zijn vacht volledig opgezet uit angst. Op de tak zaten Distelvacht en Donkerpoot, die hem omhoog probeerden te helpen. Steenpoot was halverwege de stam en probeerde Vospoot rustig te houden en hem aanwijzingen te geven. 'Wat is er hier aan de hand?' vroeg Plonstand aan Braamwolk op een dringende toon. 'Hij probeerde achter een vogel aan te gaan maar zijn poten gleden weg- hij is wel drie takken gevallen!' antwoordde Braamwolk met grote ogen. 'Wat is dit nou? We zijn geen DonderClanners verdorie, dit is wat je krijgt...' mompelde Reigersnavel, maar hij leek meer bezorgd te zijn dan boos. Hij en Plonstand liepen naar de boom toe, terwijl Kraaienklauw bij Braamwolk bleef en adviezen naar Vospoot riep over hoe hij zijn poten moest plaatsen. Braamwolk keek verbaasd naar Blauwkit toen hij haar opmerkte. 'Wat doe jij hier? Hoor jij niet in het kamp te zijn?' Blauwkit legde haar oren plat. 'Uh... Sorry, ik weet het niet. Ze gingen naar jullie zoeken dus ik ben maar meegegaan.' Braamwolk deed de vacht boven zijn oog kort omhoog. 'Hm, oké. Maar wees voorzichtig!' Hij keerde zijn aandacht terug naar Vospoot en Blauwkit moest toegeven dat ze opgelucht was dat niemand boos leek te zijn op haar. Ook zij keek nu vol spanning naar Vospoot. Voorzichtig trippelde ze naar Plonstand en Reigersnavel toe, die een strategie aan het bedenken waren om Vospoot naar beneden te krijgen. 'Oké, als wij samen hem beetpakken en hem naar boven hijsen zou het moeten lukken, toch?' zei Reigersnavel tegen Plonstand. Zij knikte. 'Distelvacht en Donkerpoot zijn al boven, dus met gemak zouden we hem met z'n allen op de tak kunnen hijsen.' Maar Blauwkit keek met bezorgde ogen naar de tak. Hij bewoog door het hevige gespartel van Vospoot sterk, alsof het stormde. 'Uh...' ze liep dichter naar de twee krijgers toe. 'Kijk naar de tak- volgens mij gaat hij het niet lang houden!' De twee RivierClan krijgers keken omhoog naar de tak en vervolgens naar elkaar. 'Ik zal wel gaan. Donkerpoot- als jij terug gaat naar de stam, klim ik bij Distelvacht op de tak. Anders wordt het te zwaar!' riep Plonstand naar boven. Blauwkit keek met grote ogen naar Reigersnavel, die begrijpend naar haar knikte. 'Het komt wel goed. Ik denk niet dat hij zal vallen...' Plonstand klauterde omhoog en wachtte tot Donkerpoot zich ook tegen de stam had aangeklemd met haar klauwtjes, voordat ze haar voorzichtig passeerde en de tak op liep. Vospoot hing nog steeds gevaarlijk aan één klauw, en niet op een manier waarop hij zichzelf zou kunnen omdraaien in de lucht. 'Volhouden, Vospoot!' riep Blauwkit, die zich direct daarna schuldig voelde. Wat als hij van haar aanwezigheid zou schrikken en los zou laten? Maar gelukkig gebeurde dat niet; hij knikte enkel dankbaar naar haar, ogen nog steeds groot van angst. Plonstand en Distelvacht leken kort te discussiëren, waarna ze beiden zich voorzichtig over de leerling heen bogen en Plonstand hem bij zijn nekvel greep, terwijl Distelvacht hem met haar klauwen optilde. Na enkele momenten hadden ze hem genoeg opgetild zodat hij met beide voorpoten op de tak rustte. Nu ging het snel; met een beetje hulp van de twee krijgers was het klusje geklaard. Hij wiebelde een beetje, en zijn vacht was nog steeds opgezet van de schrik, maar hij stond weer! 'Goed gedaan!' riep Reigersnavel hem toe. Blauwkit zuchtte kort van opluchting. De tak was best wel hoog; dat had makkelijk mis kunnen gaan! Enkele momenten later stonden alle RivierClan katten weer veilig op de grond bij elkaar. 'Sorry- Ik, ik weet niet hoe dat kon gebeuren...' Vospoot staarde naar zijn poten, en zijn oren hingen slap achterover in zijn nek. 'In bomen klimmen... waar gaat deze Clan heen...' mopperde Reigersnavel, maar aan de manier waarop hij keek was duidelijk te zien dat hij gewoon heel opgelucht was. Blauwkit wist niet goed wat ze moest doen. Eigenlijk had ze Vospoot, Donkerpoot en Steenpoot willen vragen om te gaan spelen, maar nu leek Vospoot daar niet echt tot in staat. Hij moest zeker even bijkomen van alle schrik- ze besloot hem maar niet te storen. Distelvacht zuchtte. 'Nou, nu we alle-' Hats-joe! Blauwkit sprong op door het plotselinge geluid. 'Hé getver, wil je dat niet in mijn richting doen?' beet Kraaienklauw de bruine kater toe. Braamwolk was van een nies in een korte hoestbui overgegaan, en hij greep met zijn poot naar zijn keel. Blauwkit, die aan de andere kant van de groep stond, gaf hem een sympathieke blik. Hoesten was niet fijn! Haar moeder had aan haar uitgelegd dat zij door Rotsklauw aangestoken was geweest met ziekte, en dat daarom haar broertje dood geboren was. Reigersnavel zuchtte. 'Wat nou, Braamwolk, je gaat me toch niet vertellen dat je midden in gróenblad withoest hebt opgelopen?' snorde hij. Maar toen na een paar momenten de kater nog steeds aan het hoesten was, begon de sfeer wat minder opgewekt te worden. 'Uh... Oké, laten we maar teruggaan. Op naar de medicijnkat met jou, Braamwolk!' miauwde Distelvacht, die met haar staart de bruine kater mee terug leidde over het pad. Blauwkit volgde de groep, tussen Plonstand en Kraaienklauw in. 'Uh...' miauwde ze, iewat ongemakkelijk. 'Sorry dat ik mee ging- ik weet niet waarom, echt waar! Ik weet dat ik niet uit het kamp mag, maar-' Plonstand glimlachte. 'Hee, maak je daar nou maar geen zorgen over. Dit was een noodgeval. Ik beloof dat ik het niet aan Wortelster zal vertellen!' Blauwkit ademde opgelucht uit, en zag toen dat de ingang van het kamp weer in zicht kwam. 'Hoofdstuk 3' Blauwkit lag in het kamp, niet al te ver van de ingang van de kraamkamer vandaan. Ze keek op naar haar moeder, die haar vacht aan het schoonmaken was, en glimlachte. 'Hey mam, denk je dat het binnenkort gaat sneeuwen?' Stroomschub grinnikte. 'Natuurlijk niet gekkie, het is nog maar bladval! Waarom denk je dat?' Blauwkit rolde om, en belandde in de kleine stapel blaadjes die ze als een soort tijdelijk bed had neergelegd. 'Nou, Vospoot zei dat het gaat sneeuwen als de bladeren aan de bomen weg zijn. En dat zijn ze nu, toch?' Blauwkit wees omhoog met haar staart naar de bomen rond het kamp, waarvan enkelen al bijna helemaal kaal waren. Bladval was in volle gang. Stroomschub gaf haar een lik over haar oor. 'Bladval gaat nog wel eventjes door, hoor! Het moet echt héél koud zijn, dan pas gaat het sneeuwen. Maar Vospoot heeft de overgang van bladval naar bladkaal nog nooit meegemaakt, hij is nog te jong.' Blauwkit lag achterover en dacht na. Hmm, dat was waar. De leerlingen wisten ook nog niet alles! 'RivierClan! Dit is een Clanvergadering. Iedereen die oud genoeg is om zijn eigen vis te vangen moet naar de boomstronk komen!' schalde de stem van Wortelster plots door het kamp. Blauwkit's oren schoten omhoog. 'Betekent dat ook mij?' Stroomschub ging staan en schonk Blauwkit een grijns. 'Wie weet. Kom maar mee!' Blauwkit trippelde achter haar moeder aan naar de open plek in het kamp. Ze had een opgewonden gevoel in haar buik. Wie weet...? Ze zag Sparrenkit en Vlamkit ook al zitten met hun moeder Rotsklauw, en ze ging naast de andere twee kittens zitten. Natuurlijk, dit was vast hun leerlingenceremonie! Sparrenkit en Vlamkit waren een halve maan ouder dan Blauwkit, maar misschien zou Wortelster voor het gemak ze ook Blauwkit leerling maken? Ze wist het niet, maar ze was benieuwd. 'Katten van de RivierClan, enkele katten hebben de leeftijd van zes manen bereikt en het is tijd dat ze tot leerlingen worden benoemd. Ten eerste...' Wortelster keek naar beneden van de rots waar hij op stond. 'Vlamkit, stap naar voren.' De lapjespoes stond nerveus op en trippelde naar voren. 'Vlamkit, vanaf nu af aan, tot de dag dat je tot krijger benoemd word, zal je bekend staan als Vlampoot. Jouw mentor zal Reigersnavel zijn. Reigersnavel, jouw jachttechniek en vastberadenheid zijn populaire kwaliteiten. Het is aan jou om Vlampoot alles bij te brengen wat ze hoort te weten.' De grijs-witte kater stond op uit de menigte en raakte Vlampoot's neus aan. Wortelster ging al snel verder. 'Sparrenkit, voeg je bij je zus.' Blauwkit's andere nestgenoot stond ook op en liep enthousiast naar voren tot hij naast zijn zus stond. 'Sparrenkit, vanaf nu tot de dag dat jij je krijgersnaam toegewezen krijgt zal je bekend staan als Sparrenpoot. Jouw mentor zal Kraaienklauw zijn. Kraaienklauw, jij staat bekend om je snelheid en loyaliteit. Het is aan jou om Sparrenpoot deze dingen bij te brengen.' De zwarte poes liep naar Sparrenpoot toe om hem te begroeten en ging bij Reigersnavel zitten. Blauwkit hield haar adem in. Het leek wel een eeuwigheid tot Wortelster weer begon te spreken! Zou hij het doen of zou ze nog moeten wachten? 'Blauwkit, stap naar voren!' opgelucht liet de jonge kat de lucht uit haar longen ontsnappen. Ze zou mee mogen trainen! Ze trippelde naar voren en keek omhoog naar Wortelster. 'Tot de dag dat jij je krijgersnaam krijgt zal je bekend staan als Blauwpoot. En je mentor... Plonstand!' De langharige krijger stond op uit de omringende groep katten en liep op Blauwpoot af. 'Plonstand, je kracht en ervaring zijn goede kwaliteiten. Het is aan jou om Blauwpoot alles te leren wat ze moet weten.' De langharige poes keek Blauwpoot vriendelijk aan en boog voorover om haar neus aan te stoten. Blauwpoot wisselde een enthousiaste blik met Vlampoot en Sparrenpoot naast haar en al snel werd het gemompel onder de rest van de Clankatten luider. 'Vlampoot! Sparrenpoot! Blauwpoot!' Nadat Wortelster de ceremonie had afgesloten en het geroep wat verstomd was, liepen Stroomschub en Kiezelvlek op Blauwpoot af. 'Gefeliciteerd!' Stroomschub gaf Blauwpoot een duwtje met haar kop. Ze spinde enthousiast. 'Je gaat het vast goed doen!' Blauwpoot keek haar ouders dankbaar aan. Naast haar zag ze hoe Rotsklauw Vlampoot en Sparrenpoot feliciteerde. Van het groepje mentoren trippelde Reigersnavel naar de nieuwe leerlingen toe. 'Hallo. Kraaienklauw, Plonstand en ik hebben even gepraat en het lijkt ons een goed idee om zodirect met een rondleiding door het territorium te beginnen. Moeten jullie nog iets regelen of zien we jullie zo bij de ingang?' hij sprak rustig en keek de leerlingen vragend aan. Blauwpoot wisselde een blik met de andere twee, en knikte toen. 'Ja! Tuurlijk!' mauwde Vlampoot enthousiast. Reigersnavel knikte met een kleine glimlach en draaide zich weer om. 'Tot dan!' Blauwpoot's ouders waren onder de hand met Rotsklauw in gesprek geraakt, en Vlampoot stapte op Blauwpoot af. 'Waar wil jij als eerste heen? Ik zeker weten naar de WindClangrens!' Blauwpoot aarzelde even. Al deze aandacht rond de ceremonie werd haar even te veel. 'Eh...' wat bedoelde Vlampoot precies? Waar ze heen wilde bij de rondleiding? Ze wist niet of haar dat überhaupt veel uitmaakte. Vlampoot keek haar afwachtingsvol aan, en Blauwpoot dacht snel. 'Uh... de trainingsplek! Daar zullen we veel tijd moeten doorbrengen, toch?' gokte ze. Was dat een goed antwoord? Nu ze een leerling was zou ze geen fouten meer mogen maken. Blauwkit lag op het mos voor Musvacht en Baarstand. '...en omdat ze stout was geweest en niet goed had geluisterd naar haar mentor, kwam ze dus uiteindelijk in het ravijn terecht.' zo eindigde Musvacht haar verhaal. 'Zie je? Leerlingen die domme fouten maken... tja, zo eindigen ze' grinnikte Baarstand en gaf Blauwkit een vriendelijk klopje op haar voorhoofd. Blauwkit was even stil, en keek de twee aan met grote ogen. 'Dus... alle leerlingen die niet goed luisteren sterven vroeg?' miauwde ze voorzichtig. Musvacht barstte in lachen uit. 'Kom op Blauwkit, wat denk je zelf?' Blauwkit probeerde mee te doen met het lachen van de oudste, maar kon werkelijkwaar geen antwoord bedenken. Musvacht wilde duidelijk geen antwoord geven. 'Betekent dit dat wat ik zei klopt?' dacht Blauwkit verschrikt. Ze wilde niet dood... dus ze zou nooit iets fout mogen doen als leerling. Ja, dat klonk logisch! 'Ja! Dat lijkt me leuk! Dan weten we eindelijk waar Vospoot, Donkerpoot en Steenpoot het altijd over hebben!' miauwde Vlampoot enthousiast. Blauwpoot gaf een zucht van opluchting. Gelukkig, het antwoord was goed! 'Komen jullie nog?' Kraaienklauw's stem schalde door de open plek. 'Ja!' piepte Vlampoot, en ze sprintte weg. Blauwpoot en Sparrenpoot volgden haar snel, elk naar hun eigen mentor toerennend.